A Knights Tail 4: Tears of the Future
by Blissychild
Summary: Silvertouch, daughter of Silvertips can see into the future, however she sees death and the rising of a terrible pokemon. Makes more sense if you read the first 3.


*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon or its characters and because I can't think of any smart comments to make just creatively add one now…  
  
A Knights Tail 4: Tears of the Future.  
  
Silvertouch walked through the Thunder hall. The great orange and yellow stone used to build it faded slightly after the many years of sunlight. She paused to look at the red scale atop the fireplace. A red Gyarados flashed through her mind. She looked away quickly.  
  
A sword in the rack on the wall caught her attention. It was built for a Pikachu's hand. She held it up; its history replayed itself inside her mind. Although only used in battle a few times this sword had taken many lives.  
  
"Hello Silvertouch." Sir Fate the Timely's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to face him.  
  
"Hello Sir Fate." She smiled. He studied the sword she held in her hand.  
  
"I believe that's a Pikachu long sword you're holding." Silvertouch looked at the sword.  
  
"Yeah I guess…"  
  
"Care for a dance?" He pulled and Ampharos' sword from the rack.  
  
He lent the tip toward her; she hit it away with her sword. He brought his sword round a bit faster; she deflected it like an expert. They continued like this for a few minutes getting faster.  
  
Sir Fate stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"You…fight like you know its coming before I do!"  
  
"That's because I do know its coming." Silvertouch put the Pikachu sword back in the rack.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Sometimes I can see things just before they happen and sometimes I can see things that have already happened." She looked at the swords.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes!" She turned to look at Sir Fate.  
  
"You believe me don't you?" Her pink eyes held nothing but truth.  
  
"Silvertouch you have never told a lie so I believe you." He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Will you tell my father?"  
  
"Only if you want me to!"  
  
"Please tell him." She pulled away from Sir Fate and left the hall.  
  
Sir Fate looked after her.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Silvertail." Whispered Sir Fate as he walked into Silvertail's bedroom.  
  
Silvertail turned to face him. His paw lay on that of his wife's.  
  
"How is she?" Fate asked.  
  
"She's sleeping now but its getting worse." Replied Silvertail looking at his wife. She was very sick with an incurable illness, Pokérus.  
  
"I've come to tell you about something Silvertouch told me." Fate sat on a chair opposite Silvertail.  
  
"Is it about her power?"  
  
"Yes how did you...?"  
  
"She told me, she has the power of a seer most commonly found in Psychic Pokémon." Silvertail explained.  
  
"Why does she want me to tell Silvertips?" Fate asked.  
  
"Because she fears he won't understand." Silvertail never looked away from his wife, "He doesn't want to understand."  
  
"Silvertail when did you last eat?" Fate looked at his friends face, it was sunken and bags lay under his eyes.  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
"Come lets go out for a moment and eat something to eat." Fate stood up.  
  
"But what if she wakes and I am not here?" Silvertail loved his wife so much, the illness was slowly killing her and he couldn't do anything about it, it hurt him.  
  
"She'll understand, don't worry." Fate pulled his friends paw lightly. Silvertail kissed his wife on the head and whispered, "I love you." Before following his friend from the room.  
  
***  
  
Silvertips stood on the wall surrounding the castle looking out towards the mountains. Silvertouch came to stand next to him.  
  
"Hello father!" She said happily.  
  
He turned and kissed her on the head, "hello sweetheart."  
  
Fate and Silvertail walked into the courtyard. Fate pointed at the backs of Silvertips and Silvertouch, "Look your descendants lets go have a chat."  
  
Silvertail walked along the wall towards his son and granddaughter. Silvertips turned to see his father coming towards him.  
  
"Hello father!" He called, "nice to see you out."  
  
Silvertail stood next to his son, granddaughter and Sir Fate. They all looked at the distant mountain.  
  
Suddenly Silvertouch heard a bell ring slowly in her head, the symbol of a death, she knew what it meant. A moment later the bell tower began to ring one bell slowly. Sir Silvertail's ear shot up.  
  
"No!" He cried and ran back to the castle, everyone followed.  
  
***  
  
Silvertail ran into Petal's bedroom just in time to see a Chansey cover Petal's body with black cover.  
  
"No!" He cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry but there was nothing any one could do." The Chansey said.  
  
Silvertail looked at the black cover with tears in his eyes. Silvertips and Amber were standing in the doorway. Silvertips started to cry.  
  
Silvertouch looked at her father. Her pink eyes were full of tears for the death she had seen coming.  
  
***  
  
A few days passed quietly in the castle after Petal's death. Silvertail spent most of his time standing next to her grave.  
  
Silvertouch came out side holding the flowers that she was going to use to replace the day old flowers on Petal's grave.  
  
"Hello Grandfather." She said.  
  
Silvertail didn't even acknowledge she was there.  
  
"I know her passing was hard on you but you can't just give up on life, she wouldn't want that." Silvertouch put her silver paw on Silvertail's shoulder.  
  
"I know but I miss her so much." Silvertail sounded choked up.  
  
"We all do." Silvertouch put the flowers on her grandmother's grave.  
  
Suddenly something passed before her eyes. She couldn't help but say it aloud.  
  
"A great beast is waking inside the Fire Mountain. He searches for battle and death and will stop at nothing. He calls for a knight to battle him now." She recited.  
  
"What is it?" Silvertail asked.  
  
"I don't know but we must go there now!" Silvertouch turned to Sir Silvertail, "I will lead you."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure Silvertouch?" Asked Sir Fate.  
  
"Yes we have to leave now!" Silvertouch grabbed her father's hand, "He will kill if we don't go now!"  
  
"Well I'm willing!" Said Silvertail putting his sword belt around his waist.  
  
"So am I!" Sir Fate put is hand up.  
  
"I will come as well." Silvertips pulled his sword belt on.  
  
"And I will lead you to the beast." Silvertouch started toward the Fire Mountain followed by the knights.  
  
"Wait for me!" Called Sir Shine the Light running from the castle gates.  
  
"No you must stay in case we do not return." Said Silvertips.  
  
Sir Shine, the flaaffy, nodded and returned to the castle leaving the knights to go on their journey.  
  
***  
  
Silvertouch lead the knights into the Fire Mountain. They looked around as they entered. The walls of the mountain were smooth and black from the heat. A red glow came from a crack in the middle of the floor. Suddenly a roar filled the cave and a black Charizard flew up from the lava in the crack.  
  
"A Charizard, that's all. I thought we would be up against something more powerful than dragon." Said Sir Fate coolly, "Let me handle this."  
  
The Ampharos walked confidently towards the black lizard. It watched him with its yellow eyes. Fate aimed a Thunder attack straight at the beast. The Charizard roared in pain as the voltage pumped it's way through his body. When the attack finished the Charizard stood tall and roared, its yellow fangs glittered in the light from the lava. Sir fate covered his ears, as did the Pikachus.  
  
"He's loud!" Called Sir Fate.  
  
"Fate use a Thunder Punch!" Shouted Silvertips.  
  
Sir Fate ran towards the dragon with his fist out.  
  
"No!" Cried Silvertail but it was too late. Sir Fate was about to hit the Charizard when it flew up out of his reach. Because of the speed Sir Fate had been running at he was unable to stop. The Pikachus Watched in horror as Fate sped into the crack. Silvertouch turned around but she could still see Sir Fate falling into the lava inside her head.  
  
Someone grabbed her on the arm and pulled her towards a rock. Silvertail, Silvertips and Silvertouch hid behind a large rock.  
  
"How are… we gonna bet that thing… if our attacks don't have any effect?" Silvertips was breathing hard.  
  
"I know how." Silvertail turned to Silvertips his tail screeched on the floor. "I'll hold it off and you two get back to the town. Gather all the water Pokémon in town and tell them to aim a water gun at the dragon if it comes near then use a combined Thunder attack."  
  
"What about you?" Silvertips asked.  
  
"I will hold him off until you get to town." Silvertail looked into Silvertips' eyes.  
  
"But you'll die!" Silvertips could feel himself tearing up.  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"Listen son you and Silvertouch are the only important things in my life now and I have to protect you even if it means dying to save you." Silvertail put his paw on his son's shoulder.  
  
"But how will I…?"  
  
"You'll do fine now go!" Silvertail jumped out from behind the rock and ran towards the Black Charizard. Silvertips watched his father.  
  
"Father come on we have to go now!" Silvertouch pulled on her fathers arm. They fled from the mountain without looking back.  
  
***  
  
All the water Pokémon of the town stood on the castle wall in between the Electric knights. They shifted uncomfortably as the black Charizard came closer.  
  
"Remember don't fire until I give the signal." Called Silvertips.  
  
The Charizard was now in firing range but still Silvertips said nothing. A few Pokémon moved backwards.  
  
"NOW!" Both water and electric type Pokémon launched their attacks at the same time hitting the dragon and killing it on impact with its tail.  
  
They watched it drop something from its claws then drop from the sky itself.  
  
They ran down to the body to check if it was dead but Silvertips was more interested in what it had dropped. He picked it up slowly. Silvertouch looked over his shoulder and started crying. Silvertips' tears fell slowly on what had once been his father's tail.  
  
***  
  
The electric knights stood around the fireplace in the thunder hall along with Lady Silvertouch the Seer they watched as Sir Silvertips the Seeker reached over from the ladder he was on and put the newly polished silver tail below the red scale, oval piece of crystal and yellow fang. It shone briefly in the light like the plaque below it.  
  
The words on the plaque read,  
  
Sir Silvertail the Wise.  
  
A brave knight who died a hero  
  
to protect his son and granddaughter.  
  
Sir Silvertips stood back and in a very solemn voice whispered.  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertail the Wise."  
  
  
  
*Sob* I really did love Sir Silvertail the wise. It was a shame that I had to kill him off but that's how my story had to go. What did you think? I would really like it if you would REVIEW! I still have lots more of a Knights Tail stories to go so do give up yet.  
  
By the way, has anyone noticed that I have ended every story so far with the same line, talk about tradition! Oh well.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
!Blissychild! 


End file.
